Fate
by FrancesMatsumoto
Summary: "Hate just gives birth to more hate, and blood to blood. Yet this was not fate... it's murder..."
1. Chapter 1

My RP with RumicWarrior22

*Note this is our OC's. And it was taken place at route XX.*

**Luis** **POV**:

Red...I choke from the iron stench, of the body I'm clutching.

Her body's still warm... her eyes half open...Her...She, my hero.

She who opened my eyes, to this new world, this realm of light and glitter.

Without her, everything was just dull.

Like a dirt seethed crystal, which lost it's what's the point of searching now?

I hugged myself and muttered her name..."K-Kido..."

Once in death the world turns.

And you shall forever live you're fear... being forgotten.

Fate was to blame...Time stood still...Then came realization...No this isn't fate.

Nor was it destiny...It is murder.

Burning within, I was primal instinct...The murderer within me awakened.

Like a snake I hunted my prey...I shall make him pay..And I will bathe myself in his blood...Yes I've made my decision.

Walking away I grabbed myself a nice sharp shall strike him down...

And I never noticed...That my own venom poisoned me...

**Fran's** **POV**:

I walked on the room. The room of my memories..

I wonder why? Why am I still here?

I should not be here. I need to. I need to save her.

The one that made me realize where I was.

The one that waked me up from my dream.

The one that made me realize what reality really was.

I looked at the window.

She was falling.

I tried to catch her but..

I failed.

I was so anxious.

I will kill that monster!

I turned around..

I did not realize that he was there.

That monster. The monster that killed my friends.

He told me to kill myself.

For me to wake up from reality.

I won't believe him.

I know reality already.

I tried to attack him.

But slowly,darkness was already before my eyes.

I woke up in an isolated area.

Where am I?

The monster was in front of me.

I tried to move. But my body just couldn't.

I even used my power. It didn't work.

I shouted at the monster.

Begging him to free me.

But no.

The last thing that I felt was a cold metal.

And hearing the monster say 'Welcome to my womb.'

Luis POV:

My red eyes blazed upon my emotionless canvas.

Believing myself as a knight.

A knight.

That failed to protect her princess.

I clutched the weapon so hard, that my hands started to turn pale.

Yet I didn't care...

I will end this...

I'm no hero...

I'm...

The witch...

.

.

I rose from the tower.

To confront this monster.

In my heated raged...

I ran...

hoping to strike.

And take his heart...

.

Yet like a knowing serpent...

He grabbed me.

Knocking off my weapon...

I clutched his neck...

And he to mine...

And we wrestle.

Trying to over power one another...

But...

his iron grip was too strong...

.

He devoured my last stamina.

I found my vision darkening...

The last I was aware...

Was my legs dangling...

And later...

He let go...

And time seemed to slow as I find myself plummeting to my death...

Yet to fate's irony...

I saw my prince.

His face twisted in horror...

"Gome..." I say...

I never realized it sooner...

Oh the irony...

.

.

.

.

Blood...

I feel my body...

Wet...

Mangled...

Yet numbed...

I looked up the hazy sky...

In the last glitter.

Before all light was swallowed...

By never ending darkness...

**Frans** **POV** :

I have witnessed.

Witnessed the monster killing my friends.

My last friends.

My friends that made my reality colorful.

The friends that made me smile like before.

Laugh like before.

My mind is starting to crumple.

My body won't move.

Am I afraid?

Afraid to die again?

I saw her ran. Ran towards the monster.

We were the last that is standing.

I don't wanna be alone.

I'm afraid being alone in this box.

I ran after her. The one whom I loved. The one that helped me.

My everything.

I walked on the box.

The box of memories.

I looked at the window. I saw that my everything is falling.

Like my dreams that are fading.

I tried to fight the monster. To avenge her. All of them.

But I failed.

I failed beating the monster.

I'm going to be alone again.


	2. Character Informations!

Name: Frans Suzuki

Gender: Male

Appearance: Has a bright blue hair and yellow-green eyes. The front bangs were spiky. In his school uniform, he wears a sweater and a pants with a long chain and a converse shoes, and he wears a cross necklace and his signature ray-ban glasses In his stay in Mekakushi Dan, he wears a monster like hoodie and a design of an ipod like Kido's hoodie. He wears a baggy pants and he still wears the cross necklace and eye glasses.

Eye Power: The Dream Walker ( The snake of dreams) An ability to go inside a dream of anyone.

History: He is a cheerful guy who loves to take selfies of his own and haves a lot of hopes and dreams. He became the most popular guy in school not also because of his selfies and and appearance but because his smart in both oral and written academics. He has a girlfriend named, Nicole. On August 15, when he and his girlfriend planned to take a selfie of themselves beneath the stairs an terrorist dropped a bomb on their place and when the bomb exploded, they were caught in the haze that is made by Azami. His girlfriend died in the incident but he managed to survive but in a comatose. While in a comatose, he once talked with Azami and Azami gaved his eye power, the dream walker. In his coma, he is believing in his dreams that he is actually living in the current Mekakucity. Luis helped him to wake up from his dreams when Luis try to interact from his dreams. She told her the truth. But first he didn't believe but, one by one the city on his dreams became distorted and all the people, including his girlfriend and family is slowly fading. Then he woke up from his 1 year coma. Luis convinced him to join Mekakushi gang as the 11th member.

Route XX:

He tried to followed Luis to the rooftop of their school but he suddenly stopped on his old classroom. He wandered inside then he saw Luis on the window while falling. He became so anxious that time and he do not know what to do. When he turned around to follow and kill Kuroha, Kuroha was already in front of him. Kuroha convinced him and told him that everything that he sees is just a bad dream and told to kill himself to go back to the reality. He didn't believe him at all, Then he was eventually killed by Kuroha inside his dreams and became brain dead after.

Fun facts:

He was once friends with Shintaro and Ayano before he was caught in the haze. He even call Shintaro 'idol' because Shintaro was more great at academics than him.

He was friends with Kano in the Dan and always pranked and made fun of other members.

He likes to take a lot of selfies.

He has a lot of DSLR Cameras and phones and always take photos of the Dan.

He sleeps 14 hours everyday.

He have a big appetite since he was in coma for a year. He always fought with Konoha towards foods.

He also idolized Momo Kisaragi.

He might harbor feelings from Luis.

Name: Luis Kazeki

Age: Looks 14/13 but was actually more than 50

Looks: Red hair tied in twin buns and ponytails. Tan skin complection and wears a Keroro jacket.

Personality: We'll just see in the RP, though I planned making her rather prideful.

Eye Power: The snake of "The all seeing" eyes - Enhanced senses

Story:Luis lived as a country girl back when Mekakucity was still a small town. She was orphaned in a young age, living with a man she called "sensei", who is a treasure hunter. Admiring the beauty of gold and jewels, she took herself in to be his apprentice. Unknown to her that "Sensei" was actually also stuck in a was forced to live in it for more than 50 years, repeating the cycle of him always dying alone. But then Luis came, lured by the haze as well. In the final day, a sink hole opened up from his house. In an attempt to rescue Luis, who was with him, he passed on his "All-Seeing Eye" to present time, some treasure hunters went to the sink hole to dig up the gold stashed on her "sensei's" house when they found her, buried but alive. They immediately sent her to a hospital where her eye power activates. She began hearing voices all around her, screaming in her ears (due to her now enhanced senses), causing her to get a panic attack, slowly fearing the world around her. Kanjuro learned of her powers, and tricked her into coming with him in order for her to learn of her powers. She was enrolled in his school and was isolated to his class with Takane and the two was taken, she too was taken for experimentation. She was put to many mental tests that slowly tore her her breaking point, she escaped, killing scientists, and injuring Kanjiuro in the process. She hid under the corners of Mekakucity, with no control of her senses what so ever. She created a closed circle, to prevent contact to the new world around her, fearing the newness, and deeming herself dangerous for it, for she was a murderer...It didn't took long for Seto to hear her thoughts and report to Kido. Kido came upon her and offered her to be part of the Mekakushi Dan. At first she was hostile but later grew to trust her, to the point of being indebted to her. Since joining Mekakushi Dan, she has gained more control over her eye powers, and gained her former personality years before, back.

Trivias:~In Route XX, she was killed by Kuroha when she confronted him on a rooftop after being enraged when he killed Kido. She attempted to stab him but was disarmed, with them strangling each other. Kuroha managed to over power her, throwing her off the building where she plummeted down to her death.

~Her fate in Roue 1 was still under speculation.

~There were hints that she had medusa blood though it was never confirmed.

~There are hints that she has feelings with Frans.


End file.
